


You're a Mean One

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat finds out that Loki doesn't care for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Mean One

“(Y/n)!” You heard Loki yell as you were in the common room of the Avengers tower, decorating with Clint and Nat.

“Oh boy.” Nat said.

“What did you do this time?” Clint asked. That’s when Loki came out, carrying his prized helmet. You tried to keep a straight face, but Nat and Clint couldn’t and started laughing.

“What is the meaning of this?” Loki demanded, holding his helmet up to you.

“It’s Christmas.” You said innocently. Loki growled and started tearing the tensile and ornaments off the golden piece. “What are you doing?”

“If this is Christmas, then I hate it.” Loki barked. Nat and Clint looked at you. They knew that you liked Christmas and Loki was just being a scrooge. That’s when Nat’s eyes lit up with an idea. She quickly got her phone and did a search and suddenly, familiar music was playing.

“You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch.” Nat sang to Loki. Loki looked at her, a little confused.

“I don’t understand.” He said. But then Clint started singing.

 

“You really are a heel.” He sang. Nat smiled at him.

“You’re as cuddly as a cactus.” She sang, loving how confused Loki was right then.

“You’re as charming as an eel.” Clint sang, doing the duet quite nicely with Nat.

“Mr. Grinch!” They sang together. Loki looked at you. You were trying so hard not to laugh at him at the moment.

“You’re a bad banana with a greasy black peel.” Nat said, using what she called her “blues” singing voice. Tony came in then and Nat paused the music.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Loki doesn’t like Christmas.” Nat explained. Tony walked over, took her phone, and pressed play. The music started up again.

“You’re a monster, Mr. Grinch.” Tony sang. Steve, Bruce, and Sam came in then. “Your hearts an empty hole! Your brain is full of spiders, you’ve got garlic in your soul. Mr. Grinch!”

“I wouldn’t touch you with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole!” Sam belted out.

“Enough!” Loki said. “I have had enough of your silly musical number. I will take my leave now.”

“Guess someone will be getting coal in their stocking this year.” Steve said. Loki turned to leave but ran into Thor, who was humming the song that your friends had started singing. He had heard the song on the radio earlier and with everyone singing it, of course he was going to hum it.

“Oh my gods shut up!” Loki snapped at Thor before storming off. You followed him.

“Loki…” You said softly. He turned to look at you. “Did we hurt your feelings?”

“No.” He growled before turning away. You put your hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Loki.” You said. He sighed and looked at you.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” He said. “It’s just this holiday reminds me of the family moments I never really had.” You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him.

“Maybe someday you can have your own family moments.” You smiled up at him and quickly kissed his lips. “But, in the meantime…” You put a headband that had reindeer antlers on it.

“What the…” Loki said, touching them. You just giggled and kissed him again.

“Merry Christmas Mr. Grinch.” With that, you walked off, leaving Loki rolling his eyes.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
